Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 5
'Background' Eclipsed Crown Colosseum 'is the fifth Colosseum Event. It has the same rules as the previous incarnation Eclipsed Crown Colosseum - Apostolates of Bloodlust. ''Note: For Colosseum Events your TOTAL deck power (attack + defense) modified by the captain bonus is used, No other modifiers (guild class, Card skills, realm bonus) are used, EXCEPT for the 4 new colosseum advantage cards in the purchase pack. Edit your deck accordingly. '' 'Event details *Period: 8/7/2013 (3:45 EDT) - 8/12/2013 (23:59 EDT) **First Half: 8/7/2013 (3:45 EDT) - 8/8/2013 (23:59 EDT) **Second Half: 8/9/2013 (0:00 EDT) - 8/12/2013 (23:59 EDT) Category:Events 'Mini-boss' *'Arc Dragon': Appears occasionally after a 10-streak win. Defeat for extra loot and event points. Appears to be of a random power level just above your last opponent. The only way to get an 11 win-streak or 12 win-streak (during second half). 'Features' *'Tourney potion': Refills your Tourney Point pool. Bought directly in the store shop (3, 6, 10, 20). They are also awarded in the Colosseum or for doing SNS facebook (1) and twitter (1) posts during the event period. *'Tourney points': Allows you to fight in the Colosseum. 1 hour/point recovery time. Maximum amount is 3. *'Adrenalin Rush': Doubles the overall power (attack value + defense value) of your deck for 10 minutes. *'Inescapable Crisis Stage': You've attracted the attention of the Arc Dragon. Prepare for an 11th battle! *'Rival Rankings :' Similar to Guild War Cycles, these bonus (1-Day) Tourney Potions (1 - 5) and Bonus Ranking Point (0 - 5000) rewards are given out every 6 hours at 00:00, 6:00, 12:00 and 18:00 (EDT). 'Win Streak rewards' *The longer the Win Streak, the better the rewards. In addition to Ranking Points you will get a random loot reward according to your win streak length as shown in the loot table below: *Ranking Points: * Maximum Loot rewards (12-win streak only available in the second half): *'Treasure:' **Each piece of the Event Treasure set is awarded at a set amount of total wins in the Colosseum, with the last piece awarded after 500 wins, for a total of 4 sets, awarding 1 card each. **Event Treasure set pieces from the Colosseum cannot be stolen. 'New cards introduced' *''Event Treasure:'' **Kahyangwuti *''Prizes:'' **Forseti the Last - Awarded to the top 100 ranked players. **Abysmal - Awarded to the top 5000 ranked players **Bellona the Hardened - Awarded to top 30000 ranked players. **Tarasque - Awarded to top 3000 ranked Guilds. *''Event Specialists:'' **Shamhat - Extra Colosseum Points from battles, due to Lunar Gladius. **Gryzmot - Extra Colosseum Points from battles, due to Lunar Gladius. 'Strategy' *Use the 3 TP attack. It has far better results and rewards: **Doubles your deck power (attack + defense). ***Thereby increasing your win streaks. **Awards 5 times the amount of ranking points that you get from the Win Streaks. **Increases the Adrenalin Gauge by 5 times as much as a 1 TP attack. *Maximize your deck power. Choose the cards with the highest sum of attack + defense. *Save your Tourney Potions for when your Adrenalin Rush gets activated. Then use as many of them as possible in the 10 minutes it lasts. 'Total Tournament Win Rewards' 'Rival Ranking Rewards' Rival Ranking Rewards are given out based on your ranking within a 6 hour cycle against 9 other rivals, these rivals are either randomly chosen or at least partially taken from a pool of players at a similar rank so that players that attain Rank 1 must compete more fiercely. The Ranking Points accumulated from participating in the coloseeum during this 6 hour cycle is used to determine your Rival Rank. The 1-day reward potions are sent directly to your inventory so it is not possible to stockpile Rival Ranking reward potions. Each 1-day potion has it's own expiry counter, but the 1-day potion Expiry timer located in the items page always shows the time left of the next expiring potion, this does not mean all the 1-day potions will expire at that time, Note: There may be a time lag of up to 30 minutes until Rival Ranking rewards are delivered to your inventory. You will know they have been delivered if, when you enter the Coloseeum page, you see the following message at the top of your screen underneath the Coloseeum banner, this message will only appear once: |> You Received Rival Ranking Rank {#} Rewards Got {####} Ranking Points. Tourney Potions(1day) x {#} have been transferred to your inventory. Rival Rewards - Second Half (Aug 9 - 12, 2013) Rival Rewards - First Half (Aug 7 - 8) 'Total Ranking Rewards' Category:Events 'Guild Ranking Rewards' Category:Events Category:Colosseum Event